The present invention relates to an angle coupling structure for a knockdown cabinet.
It is known that a knockdown cabinet is assembled with a plurality of connectible sections while the assembly of such connectible sections as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, relies on an angle coupling 100 having a plurality of connecting rods 101, each of which may extend into a connecting rod retainer 201 performed in a connectible section 200. A plurality of round holes 202 are present on an inner wall of the connecting rod retainer 201 in such a manner that such holes will correspond to threaded screw holes (not shown) preformed on the connecting rods 101 so that screws 300 may be screwed into the rods to join and fasten the connectible sections and the angle coupling (as shown in FIG. 4). However, it is frequently found that the holes 202 do not always match with the present threaded holes on connecting rods 101 when the connecting rods 101 are inserted into the connecting rod retainers 201. Whenever this situation happens, the user will need to adjust by himself the location of the angle coupling 100 to match the two sets of holes and fasten them with screws, or, he will have to send the product back; to the seller for re-drilling of new and matching hole(s). The former solution will result in a gap between each angle coupling 100 and connectible section 200 while the second solution will cause much inconvenience to the user.